walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Satellite Outpost (TV Series)
The Satellite Outpost is a location in Season 6 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is an outpost of the Saviors. History Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the Satellite Outpost before the apocalypse besides the fact that it was a satellite relay station. Post-Apocalypse Some time after the outbreak, it became an outpost of the Saviors. The Saviors stationed at this outpost were responsible for subjugating the Hilltop Colony. The only thing they were known to produce themselves was marijuana; it appears that the rest of their resources were taken from other communities like the Hilltop. After Dwight, Sherry and Tina escaped from The Sanctuary, groups of Saviors were dispatched to apprehend them. It is possible that Saviors from the Satellite Outpost participated in the mission, because a group of Saviors from the outpost, led by Bud, was operating in the area at the same time. Shortly after Bud and his men were killed by Daryl Dixon, Michelle stole gasoline to look for her boyfriend, eventually finding the gang's remains, but she was punished by having her finger cut off. Season 6 "Knots Untie" 2 months after the deaths of several of their group members, the Saviors felt that one of the Hilltop's supply drops was light, and after killing Tim and Marsha, they ordered the remaining Hilltop members to bring them Gregory's head. The Saviors imprison Craig at the outpost as insurance. "Not Tomorrow Yet" After forming an alliance with Alexandria, Hilltop member Andy helps organize a strike on the outpost by proving rough plans of the interior and exterior of the building. That night, as Rick and a number of his best people prepare to attack, Andy shows up at the outpost with a walker head disguised as Gregory's. When one of the guards, Gabe, goes to retrieve Craig, the other guard is ambushed and killed by the Alexandrians who then kill Gabe and rescue Craig. They proceed to infiltrate the outpost, stabbing many Saviors to death in their sleep. One Savior stumbles across them and manages to pull an alarm before he is killed, alerting the rest of the group to the danger. In the ensuing battle, every Savior inside the outpost is killed but Primo, who manages to hide until morning. At least 24 Saviors lost their lives overnight. "The Same Boat" Outside the outpost, Paula, Molly, Michelle, and Donnie come across two members of the hostile group and Donnie is shot in the arm. Realizing that all their people are dead, they witness their new enemies wounding and capturing Primo before making contact with them. They set up an exchange and then set off to another location. There, they make contact with reinforcements while setting up an ambush for the incoming Alexandrians, but Carol and Maggie are able to overcome their captors, and no Savior returns alive. Season 8 "Mercy" As part of their campaign against the Saviors, the Militia prepares an attack on the outpost which the Saviors have apparently reclaimed since Rick's attack several weeks earlier. To provide extra protection from outside threats, the Saviors have constructed a moat consisting of two fences filled in the middle with walkers. "The Damned" Morgan creates a distraction by catching the attention of the walkers. This draws the two guards in close enough that Dianne is able to kill them with arrows through the head. The Militia, armed with silenced weapons, sneak through the outpost until they locate several Savior positions and attack. Multiple Saviors are killed, but Freddie and Andy lose their lives on the Militia side as well. While Tara pushes to kill everyone, Jesus insists on showing mercy to those that surrender. After being surrounded, multiple Saviors surrender, ending the fight. Amongst these captured Saviors is Jared who Morgan has to be held back from killing. Inhabitants *''Paula'' - lieutenant *''Lead Savior'' - lieutenant *''Primo'' - medic *''Gabe'' - guard *''Michelle'' *''Molly'' *''Donnie'' *''Timmy'' *Many unnamed Saviors Prisoners *Craig - formerly Deaths *Gabe *Andy *Freddie *At least 24 Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Not Tomorrow Yet" *"The Same Boat" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned"